There have been conventionally known input devices, such as a touch panel provided on a liquid crystal display panel (see International Publication No. 2010/150724, for example). Other examples of such known input devices include “in-cell” liquid crystal displays that have touch panel functions in TFT (Thin-Film-Transistor) liquid crystal cells, and “on-cell” liquid crystal displays that have touch panel functions on the glass substrate of a liquid crystal display.